Naruto: life as a primordial god gets pretty boring
by Whispers Of A Ketteh
Summary: The elemental games thats what the god Chaos called it, to find his successor he made a world, with one rule. who ever brings absolute peace, gains his mantle along with all the power and knowledge, he possessed. as the years passed eventually a victor was found. One Uzumaki Naruto, but.he defied the law Chaos put in place. well he is Naruto what do You expect? !up4adoption


So this is a little "challenge" i made... its not really a challenge but any one can take it up just ask for permishion 1st ok?

you litterally can use this in any crossover... I how ever will be using HSDxD

I own niether Highschool dxd or naruto

* * *

The elemental games thats what the god Chaos called it,

to find his successor he made a world, with one rule. who ever brings absolute peace, gains his mantle

along with all the power and knowledge, he possessed.

as the years passed eventually a victor was found.

One Uzumaki Naruto,

but.

he defied the law Chaos put in place,

only accepting his mantle, by the god allowing his most 'precious people' to become his avatars.

the carriers of his will

Sasuke Uchiha, Nill of the Reverse Gates

Hinata Hyuuga, Aranwen of the Twin Strikes

Neji Hyuuga, Retna the All-seeing Defender

Sakura Haruno, Urith of the Dual Planes

Gaara no Subaku, Tora The Chaotic Balance

and

Rock Lee, Orso the Enforcer

* * *

3666 years later, a park somewhere in Japan

* * *

A raven haired man was taking a Nice night-time stroll to clear his mind, he wore a pridomentaly black getup, consisting of a black Hodded vest, with purple Celtic knot-work stitched thoughout, the hood how ever had a purple, and gold Celtic Trinity Knot embezzled on it, black jeans with purple trimming down the side, black steel toe Addias with the same pattern on the hood marking both outer ends of the shoe's with midnight black fingerless gloves.

The figure sigh's as he see's a couple walk by, sensing a sacred gear from the male and also was important to this worlds timeline, and that the female was a fallen angel, he came to two conclusions, one. The male was going to die, or they are a "normal" couple.

the figure kept walking thinking it was the latter ...

"AAAHHHHHHHHH"

and said figure imminently sigh's and regrets joining his friend as his avatar all 3666 years ago. while his friend does... well he's not even sure, probably gallivanting with Hinata.

"AHHHHHH STAY AWAY"

... oh yea he as an idiot to save...

* * *

five minutes before at a fountain in a park

* * *

"Issei-kun... can you grant me one wish before we leave"

a well endowed girl who looked to be 18 with long brown hair, wearing a yellow dress asked her 'date'.

"Anything for you Yuuma-chan" 'Am I actally going to get a kiss?'

the male now identified as Issei, who appeared to be rather tall, sort of scrawny, and with spiky brown hair, wearing a blazer and some khaki pants.

"can you die for me?"

"huh?"

"... Can you die for me?"

-insert transformation scene here-(a/n: i am currently writing this at 2:01 am... have fun trying to get me to right in a transformation scene ...)

a spear that apears to be made of light appears in Yuuma's hand.

"AHHHHHHH"

Issei miraculously dodges the first spear

"AHHHHHHH STAY AWAY!"

as Yuuma tosses her second spear, just be for it hits the terrified teen, a small black and gray vortex apears and swallows the spear. Yuuma doing what any 'sane' person would do, tries again, and again, and again.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU DIE!"

"Well you know, its not nice to try to kill important people... ever..." A seemingly disembodied voice says...

"WHAT WHO DID THIS WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Now now, being rude wont get you any ware. now as punishment for trying to kill some one important.. your current life is forfeit!"

As the last word is said a large beam of darkness that seem's to obsorb the light around it swallows Yuuma, seconds later it dies down only for a girl with white wings and the same getup to fall down, only differance she was shorter... much shorter. seconds later... a void like hole appear's next to her and the figure mentioned before walk's out grab's the girl then walks back in to the portal.

* * *

With the two girls in the tree's observing this all

* * *

"what just happend buchho?"

a rather buxom brunette, in a school outfir says to a equaly busty Crimsonette

"I have no freaking idea"

* * *

WEll thats all she wrote ... for now... as i previusly stated this is upfor addoption... or what ever...

what the title's and abilitys are

Sasuke Uchiha, Nill of the Reverse Gates: is able to use Kamui... and Iumak you know what Kamui is, Iumak is able to take things of the user's choise from their imagination, or what they have seen copy it and make it in an instant

Hinata Hyuuga, Aranwen of the Twin Strikes: think Juuken but it cut's or acts as normal Juuken

Neji Hyuuga, Retna the All-seeing Defender: 360 degree spherical veiw andis able to put up a sheild any where Neji can see

Sakura Haruno, Urith of the Dual Planes: is able to bring back the dead... or bring the living to that world's "hell" Note that does not kill them .. just scares the hell out of them...

Gaara no Subaku, Tora The Chaotic Balance: Gaara can use the both shadows and light simmilar to his sand... and can use "twilight" witch is the opposite of his attacks, it both heal's or defends

Rock Lee, Orso the Enforcer: no mater the opponent Lee had Superior speed and Strength

Naruto, or Chaos Twin Fold: ... hes a primordial god that is capable of anything, although he will never use 100% of his abilities... he will however only use 10% in any given fight or to 'prove' his power


End file.
